


【团兵】恋爱必须威风堂堂

by depressedaleera



Series: 利威尔兵长同人合集 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 进击的巨人
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sweet, 小甜文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedaleera/pseuds/depressedaleera
Summary: 写于2016年6月27日，首发lofter，同好点的唱见文。小甜文一枚
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, 团兵
Series: 利威尔兵长同人合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653625
Kudos: 29





	【团兵】恋爱必须威风堂堂

【团兵】恋爱也要威风堂堂

上

迷上利威尔，是因为利威尔上传的第一个视频，开口就用很好听的声音把他给骂了。

“艾伦，下次你再拿这种全程走音、节奏错乱、唱得跟便秘一样的东西让我给你编舞，小心你的后颈！”  
弹幕网上一个禁止评论，题目为《艾伦，学了记得交作业》的视频火了。原因就是视频开头那一句话。  
这个名为“没事别烦我”的新人舞见，用网上常年排名第一的唱见“自由之翼”的超火翻唱曲《虎视眈眈》编了舞，最后反过来攻击唱见。  
男神被羞辱了！于是粉丝炸了，也不管什么弹幕礼仪开始轰炸这个小视屏。  
身为一个当红唱见，免不了也有很多黑子。于是，粉黑双方在这么一个全程不到四分钟的视频开始对战。  
弹幕刷的满满，被系统清了一次又一次。  
然后，视频就这么飘上了排行版全网第一的位置。这时候才开始有人注意到这位UP主本身超凡的舞技。  
视频质量不太好，录制的低点光线也不足，脸都看不怎么清楚。唯一可以肯定就是身材娇小，身段妖娆。  
别人跳着很普通的舞步，他跳起来就格外撩人。将这首歌的性感发挥到了极致，又并不过于色情。编舞并不复杂，却又一定的难度。说来也挺适合《虎视眈眈》这歌的。  
就这么一小段不清晰的视频，明眼人就看得出他比网站绝大部分舞见更加厉害。部分粉丝承认“没事别烦我”确实有狂傲的资本，但污蔑男神是不可原谅的。  
后来居然还出现别家舞见粉丝跑来这里酸的。不知为什么被“自由之翼”的粉丝给打跑了。  
视频的弹幕完全一片混乱，但至少是火了。

UP主关闭了私信、关闭评论，光是在弹幕上面打嘴仗其实没有什么意义了。  
吵了几天的粉丝不见对方半点回应，就跑到自家男神那里留言诉苦。  
知名唱见，埃尔温·史密斯，在繁忙工作结束后，回到自家窝里开始快乐的宅男生活，打开自己的主页就这么被粉丝上千的留言轰炸了。  
看完传说中骂他的视频，埃尔温第一反应就是加对方为好友。  
一来，埃尔温被那一段舞给撩到了，非常想看清这人的庐山真面目。二来，他非常同意这位新人舞见对那首《虎视眈眈》的看法。

埃尔温当初完全不想录制这首《虎视眈眈》。前段时间网站上流行什么娇喘系列，色系神曲。本来这些歌和他没有屁关系，他是主打翻唱热血类的，偶尔翻唱经典摇滚曲和Billboard榜的流行曲。但网站搞了个活动，投票选出最希望各大知名唱见演唱的曲目。《虎视眈眈》就这么投到了第一，所以他必须赶鸭子上架。  
录制前一天，公司开庆功宴。作为老板，他喝多了，嗓子实在不在状态，合成器伴奏的韩吉、吉他的米克也都晕晕乎乎。几个人带着宿醉进行录制，都凭着过硬的底子强撑，但结果在他自己看来还是很杯具。“没事别烦我”说的全程走音、节奏错乱、唱得跟便秘一样都是真的，他自己也觉得这首歌烂得要死，最后全靠唯一比较清醒的佩特拉修音挽救。勉强还能听，但跟平常的演唱完全不在一个等级。  
无奈粉丝喜欢，不知道怎么就火到没边，热度也远远高于自己用心录制的其他作品。埃尔温自己看到也郁闷到死。看到一个人说不好就很开心，无奈他家粉丝战斗力很强，很多批评的声音全都被骂到消音，他出来劝都没用。  
这会儿看到一个说实话，而且坚持这么久没有撤下视频的勇敢UP主。不但没有生气，反而对这个UP主来了兴趣。更别提他性感身材和磁性的声音，更加想认识他。  
无奈，好友申请过了七十二小时，对方没有半点动静。埃尔温异常的感觉到失落。  
没有头像，没有简单，视频上传日期就是注册日期。这位UP主似乎并不想以舞见身份活跃在网站，而真的只是传一个视频而已。  
大家这一场混战，人家UP主根本就懒得管。

一周之后，上传了一个新的视频——《利威尔，我交作业。看了你会想揍我的，下手请轻点(づ￣3￣)づ╭❤～》  
这画风完全不同，明显不是同一人。  
视频长达二十分钟，有五分钟控诉UP主敷衍了事。说他明明拥有顶级设备却舍不得用，不清晰的视频动作都看不清楚，还没有任何解说只能胡乱琢磨完全学不会。五分钟埋怨UP主最近超冷淡，对他关心不够，发短信不回，电话也不接，连电子邮件也不读。还有五分钟交代了一下阿尔敏、三笠这两个人的情况。然后才是所谓的作业视频。  
明明个子这么高挑，样子如此帅气，看着也十分灵巧的男大学生，协调性实在糟糕头顶，跳出来完全是惨不忍睹的样子。  
埃尔温想着，就算毫无舞蹈天分的自己也不可能跳得如此糟糕。  
这个视频也算挺火的，分区排行第一的位置也是上过的。  
火的原因就是这个叫艾伦的四肢不协调的蠢萌货。当然还有他和UP主利威尔之间暧昧的关系。  
人都是爱八卦的，埃尔温也不意外。他也在猜测UP主和艾伦之间的关系。不过直觉告诉他，这两人并没有越界的事情。艾伦的各种抱怨，都像晚辈像长辈撒娇。不过不管什么关系都挺令人嫉妒的。埃尔温不知道这份嫉妒从何而来。

两天之后，凌晨四点，名为《艾伦你太啰嗦，不要忘了交作业》的视频传了上来。  
忙了一夜，想休息却失眠了的埃尔温，第一时间观看。  
这次UP主更换了摄像设备，终于看清了他的脸。光那一张冷峻帅气的脸，就会让他火起来的。  
埃尔温实在很喜欢利威尔的样子，在网络上遇到这么对自己口味的人实在是罕见。清爽干净，有些偏阴柔却并不女气，非常对他胃口。还有他的身材，按比例看个子不高，身体很柔软但也有结实的肌肉。还有他的声音，全部都戳中埃尔温的萌点。  
他在现实中很难对什么人动心，却在网络上看到利威尔的模样，有了触电的感觉。  
而且，看视频录制的地点，M国L市地标广场，喜欢跳街舞的年轻人常常在这里聚集。正好他的公司就在那附近。埃尔温忍不住想，他跟这个利威尔是真的有缘。如果真有心，等他回国之后把这个人找出来也并不难。  
不过，很快埃尔温就放弃这个念头。他真的是宅久了，积太多，才会对一个网络上出现的人有这么强反映。

“三笠，艾伦再学不会，就让他跳儿童操算了。”  
利威尔说了这么一句话就开场了。  
这一次没有伴奏音乐，利威尔只是嘴里打着节拍。一步一步非常认真详细的分解舞步。并简要说明。  
他跳得很好看，身边渐渐有了围观的人群。还随着利威尔嘴里的节拍轻轻鼓掌。  
教学结束之后，围观的群众依旧在鼓掌叫好。利威尔打开手机，放了首节奏强烈的音乐，给围观群众即兴来了一段。非常飘逸、轻盈的步法，接一连串高难度的让人眼花缭乱的托马斯旋转，还有各种叫不出名字的支撑。  
人群兴奋的尖叫声甚至改过了音乐。就算是他这个舞蹈白痴也能看出什么是高水准，忍不住跳起来叫好。  
比起利威尔的即兴表演，他给艾伦编排的那几部还真的特别简单。  
这样的专业人士，看了艾伦的作业，没有放弃教学，还进一步详细解释。埃尔温认为利威尔虽然嘴巴可能有点毒，但真的是个耐心超好的人。对他的好感又多了几分。  
艾伦学没学会，暂时是未知。利威尔的编舞倒是火了。网站上的舞见纷纷以交作业为题，纷纷学了起来。艺术这个东西就是这样，真正的才华，真正的天赋，只要给一个展示平台，那绝对是最亮眼的存在。  
利威尔就这么封神了，自称利威尔弟子的人越来越多，但他本人依旧没有回应。  
别人以前说埃尔温是高冷男神，因为工作繁忙，唱唱歌减减压，平时很少搭理粉丝。但这位才真正的冷。无论别人怎么呼唤，就是不回应。  
越是这样，埃尔温就越发想要认识他。偏偏这一个月都要在海外。如果利用自己的关系其实是可以直接向网站要到利威尔的注册电话的，但要直接打过去吗？肯定会被当变态的。

再过了一周，又有了新作品。  
名为《利威尔，对不起我实在搞不定，让三笠上吧ヾ(≧O≦)〃嗷~》的视频中，艾伦出现了，跪地谢罪不能完成任务。视频转到另一边，一位美丽程度可以排上全站第一的女孩，她开口了“哥，艾伦实在太废柴了。练了好久也练不好，就不放他丢脸了我替他上台。”  
然后面无表情，非常敷衍地，却很正确地跳了一遍《虎视眈眈》。  
舞蹈没什么亮点，但三笠的美貌和里面的八卦充分满足了大家的好奇心。

不过没半天，三笠的美颜还没来得及扩散全站，利威尔的视频就将整个网络引爆了。  
《即使是妹妹，也要给我认真交作业！》  
“艾伦，让三笠在你那个和尚学校的舞台上跳这舞，你心真大！”  
“三笠，别把你男朋友宠成废物！”  
给三笠的视频，利威尔去了正规的舞蹈室，用音响播放音乐。讲解也非常细致，态度跟前面两个视频的完全不一样。  
这次的舞蹈，是电影插曲，一首大气磅礴，非常有气势的音乐。而利威尔配上舞步，只能用杀气腾腾、霸气四射形容。他像个战士。  
埃尔温非常欣赏利威尔身上这非常野性、非常man的一面。他觉得没有卖弄性感，没有释放色气的利威尔比其他视频里还要性感，更加有让他的欲望膨胀，越发想要将他压倒。看着他跳舞，手都不由自主向下身移动，不过后来还是忍住了。

大约一周半，三笠交了作业，题目为《妈让你圣诞带个女朋友回家，男朋友也成》。  
没有多余的话，三笠很干脆的学会了利威尔的舞步。  
不过这个视频让大部分三笠的男粉幻灭了。貌美如花的女神，居然是八块腹肌的金刚芭比，手臂、大腿的肌肉也非常的结实。  
虽然三笠步子非常正确，却少了几分韵味，多了几分找人干架的意思。  
埃尔温不怀疑，三笠绝对是个打架的高手。  
现在依旧在海外处理公司的埃尔温看了视频其实还有些兴奋。与三笠无关，而是她取得标题或多或少表示自己有戏。  
这一个星期忍了又忍，最后埃尔温还是没能忍住看着利威尔跳舞的视频来了一发。他已经放弃抵抗。  
这件事情唯一值得庆幸的，就是至少利威尔这个人还是真人吧，比二次元少女强了不知道多少倍。埃尔温可不想让自己的宅属性进一步加深了。  
利威尔并没有进一步上传视频。只是将三笠的视频修改为《勉强可以。很忙，没空。照顾好妈妈。》

那之后长达三个月时间，利威尔都再也没出现在网站之上。但埃尔温被他勾起的欲望越来越深。  
直到开春之后，利威尔和他男朋友突然搬到他家对面，这份欲望才慢慢淡去，心中的失落却越来越大。

中

排名No.1的唱见“自由之翼”最近总是唱些凄风惨雨，悲恸伤感的苦情歌。大家都在猜测，他是不是失恋了。  
埃尔温觉得他还是算不上失恋，只是他对一个好看性感的男人有了情欲，而这个男人恰好有了男朋友，还碰巧住到了他家对面。

利威尔早出晚归，比他还要忙碌，很少能见到他的面。相比利威尔，埃尔温和他男友见面的时间也多，也会聊上几句。  
利威尔的男朋友叫法兰，一个非常轻浮的男人。  
并不是他带着有色眼镜看情敌，而是每次遇见他，他总是跟不同的女性在调情。  
埃尔温是很想揍他一顿。明明有利威尔那么出色的男友，还要在外沾花惹草。  
利威尔拼死拼活养着他，他闲赋在家，居然还花心！！  
NTR这三个字母，就出现在他脑海里面。  
利威尔值得更好的男人，比如说埃尔温·史密斯。  
他并不是失恋，他只是在做激烈的思想斗。到底要不要去追一个有了同居男友的人。  
米克和韩吉的建议就是直接上，将利威尔从渣男手中拯救出来。而秘书小姐佩特拉提出了比较有建设性的意义，就是先和利威尔认识了再说。  
是的，利威尔搬到他家对面快一个月，他还一句话都没有和他搭上。好不容易见到他，自己却变成了哑巴一般，只能对着他傻笑。最可恶的，偶尔法兰就在他身边，带着意味深长的笑容。  
彻彻底底的失败！  
公事方面再精明能干、再高瞻远瞩、深谋远虑，在私人感情方面他就是个废，否则也不会成为一名死宅。  
什么NTR，根本就不可能吧。  
失落的时候，就要唱悲伤的歌，那些自己擅长的热血摇滚，怎么都没心情。

让埃尔温找到自信，还是在自家公司与利威尔和他男友相遇之后。  
不仅仅是他，韩吉、米克、佩特拉，公司里面所有跟随他混弹幕网的宅友，都没想到这么轻易就见到自家老板暗恋的男神还有传说中的情敌。  
利威尔，虽然有神级舞技，完全可以到世界大赛上去一展身手，却并非职业舞者，而是信息安全方面的技术专家。这次公司网络遭到对手攻击差点泄密，就请了专门的安全公司进行维护。利威尔就是被派来的专家。  
而法兰，也不是他小肚鸡肠猜测的软饭男。而是公司营销部门经理外加利威尔的特殊翻译，专门负责交涉商谈。利威尔不擅交际，各种商谈全是法兰代劳。会议时间，这两人之间眉来眼去心有灵犀非常的碍眼。  
虽然埃尔温看不起法兰的为人，但不得不说在谈判方面非常有一套，又是个优秀的营销人才，说实话法兰是个非常想让他挖角的人才。公司就需要这样的人。  
突然之间，一个NTR的计划就这么形成了。将利威尔和法兰都挖到自己的公司来，这样就把他们在工作上的组合给拆散。然后把法兰排除负责海外业务商谈，能出差就让他出差。让他在生活上和利威尔生疏起来。这样他就有时间趁虚而入。  
埃尔温发现，只要和工作扯上半毛钱关系，就算是恋爱方面他也能顺利应对。  
韩吉、米克豪不留情说他智商终于上了线，他在心里默默同意。

猎头的事情，埃尔温非常在行。怎么猎取自己想要的人才，这他从来没有失败过。  
怎么追自己喜欢的人，却从来没有成功过。  
本来对上利威尔就无法开口的自己，将他看做一个需要拉进关系的下属来对待，就能很顺利交谈。工作恋爱不能混为一谈，但埃尔温决定没什么不能的。不把这两者混在一起他完全不知道该怎么追求利威尔。  
只要给予目标他所需要的东西，自然能将目标捕获。  
法兰很直白，更高的提成，更高的职位。埃尔温没什么意见，他最好尽快证明能力，这样他可以直接把他发配到海外。  
利威尔则比较麻烦，他在原公司职位和薪资都非常可观，他本人对这些方面也没什么要求。  
所以，一个月后，法兰进入了他的公司，并以令人吃惊的业绩直接被派到了海外分公司当副总。而利威尔还在原来的公司，并没有任何跳槽的意图。  
米克说，他已经达到分开利威尔和法兰的目的，没有必要继续挖角。但埃尔温对于猎头目标是从来不放弃。  
公司需要利威尔。信息安全方面一直没有专人负责，业界公认第一高手自然要花费更多的功夫，埃尔温在这方面有耐心。

不管恋爱也好，工作也好，先从朋友做起。  
利威尔有晨跑习惯，死宅的埃尔温为了早间偶遇利威尔，也开始要他命的跑步。  
利威尔爱干净，不喜外食。再晚也回家做饭吃。他工作繁忙，回家常常超市都没菜可买，埃尔温就会帮他买一点。有时候还会请他到自家吃饭。但自己的手艺倍受嫌弃。后来，利威尔休假的时候亲自下厨回馈他，那顿饭坚定了埃尔温NTR的决心。  
“自由之翼”录音的时候，他邀请利威尔参加了。说话直白懒得拐弯的利威尔立刻认出了他就是曾经唱过《虎视眈眈》那位。埃尔温重复了他录制那首歌曲时候的经历，利威尔把给妹妹和妹妹男友编舞的经历讲了一次，大家都笑做了一团。  
在他录音的时候，他发现利威尔的脚不由自主就踏着简单的舞步。他觉得自己非常傻，怎么会没想到了？捕获利威尔的东西很简单，但是需要时间去完成。

他让利威尔参观了录音，利威尔隔天就在他公司门口等他，带他去观看了街舞的Battle。  
这是一个地下舞场，大家都是业余爱好者，观众很多很友好，但以上舞台，就真的一副要开战的架势。  
两队都各有五人，1对1比赛，观众当评判。埃尔温看不懂台上人的舞步，也看不懂他们的手势，只知道台上所有人跳得都不如利威尔。利威尔在他耳边的解释也没听清楚，他因为两人之间的近距离过于激动。如果不是这里人多，他铁定在利威尔面前出丑。  
利威尔很兴奋，他的笑容不明显，但那双眼睛却非常闪亮。台上两队人斗完了，有一位眼尖的红发女孩看到了利威尔，叫了他的名字。然后场内沸腾了，他似乎是这一带非常有名的舞者，大家都期待他上台。  
利威尔冲他笑了笑，脱掉了外套，就上了舞台。  
1 on 10，还是车轮战。  
埃尔温非常庆幸自己的手机的摄像功能非常卓越，内存卡空间也充足，能将这场精彩的Battle录下来。  
舞台上的利威尔是他从未见过的，和视频里面完全不一样，和街头即兴的表演也不同。Battle中的利威尔，根据对手的不同展现出不同的风情。他有着强者的大气和包容，也有着孩子般的笑容和表情，利威尔很享受舞台的时间，他很认真的和台上的舞者玩耍。  
工作时候的利威尔，带着眼镜，非常严谨，不苟言笑；生活中，利威尔面无表情，偶尔会对他接受的人露出微微的笑容。但舞台上，利威尔表情却非常丰富，他笑得灿烂，笑得张扬。  
能让利威尔这么开心，他一定是真心爱着舞蹈。能看到他这一面，埃尔温突然觉得很幸福。

晚上，他在利威尔同意下将那一场Battle上传到弹幕网。  
题目就叫做《我是跪着看完全场的》  
“围观街舞Battle的时候， @没事别烦我 被台上舞者发现了，在观众和舞者的欢呼中他冲我笑了笑，将外套郑重地交给我后就自信地上了舞台。我全程跪拜看完整个Battle，跟场内所有观众一样激动。结果就是只顾着拍摄和尖叫，忘了好保护外套的任务。衣服不知道被旁边哪个人给顺走了，明天买一件赔给他。”  
埃尔温传完之后，就关闭了电脑。这个视频肯定会火，他和利威尔的关系自然也会被粉丝八卦。但他只管上传，粉丝要开什么脑洞，并不是他能掌控的事情。  
埃尔温现在满脑子都是利威尔。  
利威尔在舞台上的所有表情都还在他脑海里面，他的挑眉，他的微笑，他的眼神……  
现在想到他，不仅仅是下半身会发热，心口也会暖暖的。  
埃尔温觉得他爱上利威尔了。  
本来光是看视频对利威尔这人就相当迷恋，在这段时间接触中，发现生活中的他非常可爱，还做得一手好菜，他可是越陷越深呀。  
但利威尔似乎只是把他当做好朋友，并不知道他在打他的注意，目前也没有。回家的时候，还和法兰联络着，那亲切甜蜜的语气，让他妒火中烧。  
副总还有时间谈恋爱，分公司似乎还不够忙！

那之后，挖角利威尔的计划依然再进行中。和利威尔的关系也渐渐拉进。  
在利威尔家吃饭的时间越来越多。只要利威尔不加班，就是他买菜，利威尔做饭。有时候利威尔加班熬太晚，他会去接他下班。  
他们玩在一起的时间也多了。说是玩，地点也是在他家里。偶尔利威尔会带着他玩一下电游，不过多半是他拖利威尔后退。最长做的事情就是吃着利威尔做的爆米花看电影。利威尔现在的工作很累人，总是看着看着就陷入睡眠之中。看着他的睡颜，他可是花了好大力气才不犯错的。  
埃尔温希望自己的那份礼物能快点完工，希望利威尔能打定主意到他公司来。他知道利威尔对他的提议心动了。只要再加一把油就可以了。  
几天会后，他在视频上面认识了利威尔的妹妹三笠。虽然是个美女，但眼神比利威尔还凶恶就不好了。埃尔温很在意她对自己没有来由的敌意。  
还认识了另外一个妹妹伊莎贝尔，就是当日那和招呼利威尔上台的红发女孩。伊莎贝尔是利威尔认的妹妹，从小一起练舞。  
三笠是个冰美人，伊莎贝尔活泼可爱。但埃尔温可是两个都不喜欢。因为她们总是提到那个他努力让利威尔忘记的人，法兰。

自由的时间，相对轻松的工作，良好的氛围，这是利威尔现在公司没有的东西。然而这些都不足以吸引走利威尔。  
埃尔温堵上的就是最后一件礼物。米克和韩吉笑话他，不是挖角员工，而是在挖老板娘。准确说，也不是错的，他存的就是这个心思。  
那是一间规模不大的舞蹈室，利威尔专属。公司本来就有很多为员工提供的娱乐设施，健身房就占了很大的地方，当初本来也不知道怎么利用。现在他隔出一半空间修作舞蹈室，送给了利威尔，正好。  
埃尔温知道利威尔坚持跳舞是因为喜欢，但何尝没有竞技的心。他其实很像参加正规的比赛，与世界顶尖舞者一较长短。但是工作繁忙，保证现有练习时间就很不容易了。再强大的舞者，巅峰时间也只有限吧，他不想利威尔有任何遗憾。  
他能给他的，就是一份不那么占据时间的工作，还有可靠可以信赖的团队。最后就是身为朋友兼老板的充分支持。  
“怎么样，喜欢吗？”埃尔温将电子门卡交到了利威尔手上。  
“埃尔温，你什么意思呀？！”利威尔看着他，眼光有些闪烁。  
“挖角。我想你加入我们公司，给你最想要的不是吗？我知道你喜欢现在的工作，你有更热爱的东西。到我这边来，利威尔，我不会阻止你的梦想。”埃尔温知道他该说得再好听一些，再有技巧性一点，但利威尔花言巧语不如真诚的坦白管用。  
利威尔好奇的看着埃尔温，眼中流露的出他不熟悉的诱惑，嘴角的笑容带略微妩媚的笑容，“只是挖角吗？我以为你在追我。”  
埃尔温现在脑子里面一片空白，他不知道该如何回答。  
利威尔垫着脚尖，双手环上他的脖子，给了他一个深吻。埃尔温刚回过神，开始忘情地回吻，利威尔就撤退了。  
“我其实很喜欢你手足无措的样子。当然你可靠的样子也很喜欢。”利威尔在他耳边轻声说着。  
再是恋爱白痴，也该知道这是邀请了。  
他是在挖角，但更重要的是他在追利威尔。  
现在，心爱的人就在自己怀里任由他亲吻抚摸，这算是成功了吧，他的NTR计划？接下来更怎么做？现在就攻到本垒会不会太快了？  
当然这些问题只是一闪而过。  
感情得到回应，精虫上脑，沉溺在幸福愉悦之中的埃尔温，随着身上衣服一件件褪去，理智也全部飞走，除了身下这个近乎完美的人，脑子里面再也装不下其他的东西。

下  
自家公司上班时间，舞蹈室的地板上，对着一面超大的镜子，就这么将别人的男朋友压倒在地上，干了一次又一次，消磨了整个下午。埃尔温这辈子就没干过这么背德、这么奔放的事情。  
但这事情也不能怪他。他只是想简单的对利威尔好，顺便把他挖到自家公司来。哪里知道利威尔会突然吻了自己？  
也是利威尔的手先不规矩地在他身上到处点火，还用在他耳边发出那么甜美的声音，还那么犯规先对他说出喜欢。  
被暗恋的人这么撩还装柳下惠，要么不是男人，要么就是阳痿！埃尔温自然两者都不是，跟着感觉走，于是就做了最后。  
第一次的时候两个人都比较猴急，只有一个大写的爽字。当然感官上极致的愉悦永远都是好的，可对埃尔温来说总觉得缺点啥。所以有了他认为非常缠绵，身心交融的第二次。然而，利威尔不满意他总是被按在地板上，主动骑了上来。能遇到一个热情主动的对象是件非常幸福的事情。最后两人决定不能这么下去，但到了浴室觉得干脆就这么消磨一下午也没关系。  
埃尔温的承认当初在舞蹈室里装修这间隐蔽的带着超大号按摩浴缸的浴室时，就没按什么好心眼。不过那也仅仅只是妄想而已，是诸多和利威尔有关妄想中很普通的一个。  
所有的妄想实现之后，埃尔温发现他还是不满足。  
怎么会满足呢？最想要的东西还没得到。  
人都是不知足的，得到了身体之后，就开始肖想得到他的心。利威尔说喜欢他，那么把这个喜欢转变成爱也不会太困难。  
NTR大业不是睡了就成功了，等到真是把法兰那家伙从男朋友宝座上踢下去才算。埃尔温决定，法兰完全可以不用回来了。

这之后埃尔温和利威尔就进入不清不楚的关系阶段。  
工作方面，他应该算是挖角成功了吧？埃尔温不确定。  
利威尔倒是辞了原来的工作，可也没有加入他的公司。之前一直没同意跳槽，是因为他也打算在赚钱一阵子就开始参加舞蹈竞技比赛。埃尔温帮他坚定了参赛的决定，现在每天都在舞蹈室练习。顺便看看埃尔温公司的安全技术问题。  
每天都他们一起上下班，利威尔做好系统维护之后，就进入舞蹈室练习。利威尔说给他公司当免费安全顾问，技术方面有问题随时找他，就当使用舞蹈室的回礼。但埃尔温可不这么想。  
不让他付工资，不白使用的舞蹈室，光靠自己的下半身怎么可能套牢利威尔。暂时他弄不到男朋友的名分，至少合同、契约什么怎么都得弄一张。  
利威尔如果不想和他发展成雇佣关系，那么合作关系总可以了吧！  
在他口若悬河、巧舌如簧、软磨硬泡，并且在全程包揽的保证下，利威尔去注册了一间公司，名字就叫Levi工作室，专门为埃尔温的公司提供信息安全技术服务。听着就觉得过瘾！  
埃尔温对这个主意非常满意！但利威尔一开始还是很抗拒。  
利威尔说帮他是本分，但他把简单的事情搞得巨复杂，没有那个必要。埃尔温这样每个月都要给他钱不说，最后还要扣税。最关键明明就是个虚假的公司，为什么又要租房子、买设备、还聘请专门的财务、法律顾问，搞得跟真的一样！利威尔心疼钱。  
这让埃尔温有些无奈。  
如果不是因为现在两人关系就这么不清不楚，他也不会想着靠契约来寻找安全感。  
他和利威尔现在是同居状态，利威尔那间房已经退了。最近忙得昏天黑地，衣食住行全是利威尔照顾。上下班也一起，也睡在一起。他们完完全全就像是一对情侣，甚至可以说完全是夫妻状态。  
但利威尔和法兰还是隔三天就一个固定电话。你说一个公司副总哪来这么多空闲时间？打电话的时候利威尔都光明正大，有时候躺在他怀里就聊了起来。虽然没有过分亲密的言语，却也没有和法兰分手的打算。  
“暂时还是别告诉法兰吧。”  
埃尔温提出疑问的时候，利威尔这么说。  
NTR之路还非常遥远，埃尔温已经决定论持久战。名分什么先不要了，就拿个合同来代替吧。  
而且，埃尔温想的更加遥远，这也是为利威尔的将来铺路。这公司还是可以好好发展一下的。如果利威尔不想跳舞了，也不用回去给人打工，自己就当现成老板多好。就算他嫌麻烦，对公司管理一窍不通，他这边也可以慢慢教，或者选信得过的人打理。更重要的是自己的私心，想利威尔的未来，也有自己的痕迹。  
最后也不知道是利威尔被烦够了，还是真被他说服，利威尔也算是同意。  
“你高兴就好，反正我是甩手掌柜，累的不是我。”  
心情从阴转晴就因为这么一句话。

早晨，每天都有不重样的精致早点。中午有爱心便当。晚上如果不加班就一起回家买菜吃利威尔做的大餐。热恋阶段，居家生活实在太幸福。他工作之余还迷上看利威尔跳舞，甚至会让利威尔教跳几步，得到比艾伦好一点的评价。  
生活很充实，埃尔温差点忘了他的业余爱好。直到韩吉提醒他，他第一唱见的地位已经不保，埃尔温才想起来快三个月没有上传任何作品。  
久不上弹幕网，他都不知道利威尔那段Battle的视频，居然还悬在舞蹈区首页。好像当初也火到了各大社交媒体和网站。他账号的留言版、评论区、还有私信全部炸掉。  
粉丝真的很可爱，很八卦。有些留言离真相也差不多，或者根本就是真相。  
其中一条吸引了他的眼球： “咱们男神的魂是被你家男神给勾走了吧？发了他的视频就失踪了。”  
埃尔温没管住手，点了赞。  
利威尔的粉丝留言也不少，很多都是求收徒的。  
“大神，可以帮忙带话让我家男神重出江湖吗？”  
利威尔从来都没出过江湖，他甚至连舞见这词都没听说过。  
不过埃尔温还是回复了，“我会劝劝他的。”  
埃尔温觉得自己有点可怜，居然要在网络上面去寻找男朋友的感觉。说实在利威尔真的对他很好了，但毕竟现在还没转正。也许是时候开口要求利威尔甩掉法兰那家伙。这样胆小，可真不像他，他该硬气一点才对。  
埃尔温继续看这段时间留言。挑着有意思的回复，并向粉丝保证很快就有新作品，还给赞美利威尔的评论全部点赞。  
当然，也发现很多奇怪的留言，大多数时间他都无视。但也有把他气炸了的。  
“听说你是利威尔男朋友，可以帮忙约吗？”  
就差一点他就删评了。但看自己粉丝帮忙围攻这家伙，埃尔温慢慢平息的怒火。打开评论楼看，才发现是误会。这人太不会说话了！！  
留言的三次元舞蹈区叫亚妮的女舞见。来自名为“山奥组”的三人舞团。一个身材娇小的女生，两个高大的男生。他们是弹幕网上面为数不多真材实料的舞者。但和利威尔还是有很大差距。  
利威尔霸屏舞蹈圈之前，亚妮是头号舞见，据说超级高冷。她是上门来约舞，是来挑战的。没其他心思。不过看她和自家粉丝对骂的那些气死不偿命的话，埃尔温还真的不怎么想带话。  
但是就这么巧被利威尔看见了。他点开了亚妮的主页，看了几段他们的视频，然后淡定地输入了时间地点，写上过时不候，最后签上了他的名字就发出去了。  
利威尔究竟知不知道他做了什么？！他有没有看清楚对方的问题。  
重点在男朋友！男朋友！  
利威尔这是什么意思呀？埃尔温开始纠结。  
明明是很简单的一件事情，不过是利威尔用他的账号恢复了一句话，却让他心情紊乱了。  
利威尔这是承认他是他男朋友了？还是只是在网络上承认自己是他男朋友？还是根本就没注意到这件小事？  
不能自己一个人这么纠结！这么畏畏缩缩像什么样子？！  
既然开不了口问，那么就想想办法用行动一步一步彰显主权吧！

也是在他思考如何用行动慢慢确立自己地位的时候，埃尔温开始发现事情似乎有些不太对劲。  
因为，似乎他并不需要特别行动的样子。他能想到的手段，在和利威尔相处的几个月内，对方就一直在这么做着。  
伊莎贝尔大学毕业那天正好和利威尔比赛时间撞上了，利威尔叫他参加伊莎贝尔的毕业典礼。伊莎贝尔向他同学介绍他的时候，就说的他是他哥的男朋友。  
三笠男朋友，那个网上卖萌的叫艾伦的小子准备到会L市读研究生，他来这里考试的时候也是他在照应。艾伦在的时候，利威尔完全没有避讳艾伦，和自己保持着亲近。艾伦回去之后，三笠在视频上要求利威尔带他回家见母亲。利威尔承诺分站赛结束就带他去。  
世界街舞大赛分站赛利威尔获得冠军，他还跳下舞台当众吻了他。那之后就去见了利威尔的母亲，还有他那个脾气古怪的舅舅。  
他无意提了父亲生日快要到了，但公司太忙又没时间给飞回N市给老人家过生日。利威尔就精心准备了礼物。还把老人接回了他们的家，简单办了生日晚会，晚餐还是利威尔下的厨。  
都见过双方家长了，偷情对象好像并没有这个待遇。  
而且，在公司的时候，他们也一直都很亲密。利威尔从来不忌讳他当着别人的面吻他。  
世界上好像也没有他这么光明正大的小三。  
事实上，除了不准备告诉法兰这一点，他所有的举动都是标准的男朋友。他专心纠结在法兰问题上，都忽略了其他方面利威尔传递的那么明显的信号。利威尔对他是认真的，比自己想象中还要认真许多。  
他这是眼睛瞎了才没看到！  
不过，他还非常在意法兰和利威尔是什么关系。  
两人住在一起又非常亲密。莫非法兰和利威尔交往过但已经分手了？但前男友之间会保持三天一通话的频率吗？  
又或者他们根本就不是情侣，什么NTR全是他误会了？但如果只是好友，为什么利威尔不想法兰知道他们的关系？

埃尔温一个人在那里纠结，利威尔突然走过坐到他怀里吻了他。心乱的时候，利威尔的吻总能让他安定下来。  
正在他来了感觉想进一步的时候，突然一连串的咔嚓声，然后吻就没了。人还迅速的跑回电脑前面忙碌起来。  
什么情况？  
他坐到利威尔身边，搂着他的腰想看个究竟。发现刚才接吻的画面被利威尔拍了下来。  
不过让他惊讶的是，在他们接吻的时候，利威尔居然没有全身心投入。他睁着眼睛看着不远处摄像头，还竖着中指。  
“你这是要干嘛？”埃尔温有点好奇地问。  
“还击！”利威尔在他脸上亲了一口，然后就将照片贴了上去，连同一堆文字发了出去。  
那是埃尔温的主页，利威尔登陆的是他自己的账号。回复的是一个经常出现的黑子的评论。这黑子是他轻松夺回第一唱见之后出现的，每个视频都被他刷了，全是恶意攻击他。评论说了一连串脏话，还骂埃尔温人丑多作怪，倒贴舞见没人要就唱些失恋歌曲博同情。  
他看见删了就算了，但这黑子锲而不舍，坚持出现。  
利威尔的评论上面还扒了这个黑子的IP，列出同一IP地址在网站上面的所有账号，这家伙不仅黑埃尔温，网站上有点名气的都被他黑锅。有理有据，技术帝果然是需要膜拜的。回帖最后还贴了刚才亲吻的照片，利威尔还加了一句“我男人帅得很！”  
“利威尔，你这样很破坏高冷的形象。”埃尔温心中窃喜。  
“我可没形象可言，男朋友被人欺负上门了，我怎么坐得住。”利威尔无所谓的说着，对他来说这并没有什么大不了的。  
对埃尔温而言，意义却不一样。  
他准备向利威尔忏悔，交往几个月来一直在怀疑恋人的真诚，实在不像样子。但利威尔发脾气很可怕，考虑到后果，埃尔温还是把忏悔放在了心里。  
这份愧疚就让他在其他方面补偿回来吧，比如说床上。

当埃尔温告诉韩吉、米克、佩特拉，他要录制《威风堂堂》打脸现在的No.2的时候，他们都觉得他疯了。但埃尔温就是要用对方擅长的东西打败他。  
埃尔温本来对那个把他拉下第一宝座的家伙没兴趣，哪怕韩吉一直说他卑鄙。  
直男唱一些色系、腐系歌曲来制造话题。还经常和粉丝语音直播，还凑cp卖腐之类。埃尔温并没有觉得对方有什么不对。对方是职业唱见，他服务粉丝那叫做敬业。  
但是对方换小号踩他就不行了！踩他还能忍，说利威尔坏话就不成！  
明明自己就是直男卖腐，还要酸他和利威尔。被利威尔扒皮用各种小号黑其他唱见（不只是埃尔温）就像疯狗一样骂利威尔。  
那家伙点击率第一的就是《威风堂堂》，埃尔温就要用他最火的歌曲把他踢下去。  
利威尔自然也在他鼓动下加入进来。  
埃尔温的心思是借机宣誓主权，就让他录一下开头那几句呻吟就好了。然后放一张秀恩爱的照片上去。他以为要说服利威尔很困难，毕竟当初他对自己录的《虎视眈眈》评价很低。  
没想到利威尔不仅同意录音，还建议干脆拍成MV。反正总决赛还早得很，他有的是时间。要打脸就打狠一点，恩爱要秀就要秀全套。还非常热血的开始编舞。把以舞会友结识的山奥组三人拉来伴舞，声势浩大。

视频发上去后，打脸计划成功。埃尔温自己都忍不住每天刷了几遍。距离世界大赛还有一个月，利威尔进入备战状态，他盯着视频的时间越来越多。  
利威尔那诱人的呻吟和喘息，MV里面利威尔非常色气的脱衣慢镜头，还有他和利威尔的拥吻。  
这些都不是现在他下半身如此兴奋的原因。让他忍不住兴奋的，是利威尔看着他的眼神。  
视频中，利威尔看着自己，他的眼神在笑，非常的温柔，充满了爱。  
那是他一个人独享的眼神。  
爱情不是靠语言的，行动才是最重要。他是被利威尔爱着的。  
“我该嫉妒自己吗？衣服都脱光了站你面前，你却在看视频。”利威尔不遗余力勾引着他。  
“是你自己说的比赛前要禁欲，利威尔，我也忍得很辛苦。”埃尔温哭笑不得。  
“我后悔了。还有一周，不影响！再这么憋着反而才要出问题！”利威尔抗议。  
利威尔都这么说了，他也没有继续忍耐的必要。两个人都憋了大半个月，自然非常激烈，前戏也没怎么做，直接进入正题。  
正是欲仙欲死的时候，利威尔的电话铃响了。  
“艹！你们分公司是不是要垮了，他一天没事打电话！”被打扰了兴致利威尔忍不住爆了粗口。  
听那个铃声，埃尔温就知道是法兰那小子。分公司确实有点太闲了。  
埃尔温并没理会铃声，该怎么享受怎么享受，利威尔却不行。他伸手想要直接挂断电话，却不小心按下了免提。  
“利威尔你和埃尔温交往了怎么不通知我！到底当不当我是朋友。”  
“我居然要从艾伦那小子哪里知道你在谈恋爱，这太气人了！”  
“早告诉你他对你有意思在追你你偏不信！”  
“就你们相遇时那眼神，两人都恨不得当场扒光对方，要是当初你约他你们早成了！”  
“明明第一次听他唱歌就喜欢上了，那么好运住在一起，又是你喜欢的高个子，偏偏远远看着就不行动，还为了回避他故意加班，你说你这不争气的家伙浪费了多少时间？”  
“说来，你这洁癖严重的挑剔鬼应该也终于破处了吧，那样色气的视频都拍了。说来你也真的超喜欢那家伙啦。”  
“埃尔温也是，商场上也是杀伐果断，连个恋爱磨磨唧唧。搞得那么迂回，我走之前真担心你们一直就这样暧昧到老。你们到底谁先告白的呀？”  
“法兰，你可以闭嘴了！”埃尔温忍不住出声，利威尔已经羞涩得抬不起头了。  
他算是知道为什么利威尔要瞒着法兰。  
“总裁？！对不起！打扰了！利威尔，我明天打过来！”  
“你永远都别打了！”利威尔红着脸吼了一句，把电话给砸了出去，然后就把他埋进了被窝。  
在他面前一直很坦白、很直率的利威尔居然会如此害羞，埃尔温觉得超可爱。  
原来，利威尔是这么喜欢他！  
正如法兰说的，两个人一开始就坦白就好了。他也不会误会那两人的关系而不敢出手。好在自己把道德放到一边，坚定了感情，否则就真的错过了。  
“利威尔，我也是看到你视频那一刻就迷上你了。哪怕连你的脸都看不清楚。”  
隔着一张棉被，埃尔温亲吻着利威尔。利威尔搬到自家对面的那一刻，就该告白的话，现在才说了出口。  
利威尔渐渐小心翼翼探出半个脑袋，整张脸还是红得非常可爱。  
“我爱你。”埃尔温亲吻着恋人的额头。  
利威尔紧紧抱住埃尔温的脖子，在埃尔温耳边轻声说出了他渴望的那四个字。  
“我也爱你！”

END


End file.
